Performing Cats and Strawberries
by ni-chan and mit-chan007
Summary: Amu joins a performing arts club. as do the guardians. and so do the Tsukiyomis. What will happen? Rated T for safety. Amuto.
1. Performing Arts Club

Hello

Hello! So, this is Mit-chan! With her faithful sister, Jessie! And if you're reading this, you'll know… I've written a new story! Oh yeah! And… well, the story is what that poll on my profile was for! I know I made the poll AGES ago, but I wanted to get as many votes as possible. The story will be Amuto, and the winning play/plotline was…

Well, you'll just have to read and find out, won't you?

And I'm not going to close the poll until I post the chapter that reveals the answer. I'm just getting started here. So, here is the first and opening chapter of… drum roll please…

Performing Cats and Strawberries

Jessie: Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!

Mit-chan: Enjoy!

-

**)( Chapter 1 )( Performing Arts Club )(**

**-**

So here I am, at this Performing Arts club. What a great name for it, 'Performing Arts Club'. So original.

Haha. Laugh at my sarcasm.

Oh dear God, WHY must I have the worst luck possible? I mean, there's nothing WRONG with going to a performing arts club, but it means I have to leave EARLY from meetings with the guardians on Fridays. FRIDAYS! The VERY day we are all likely to go out and spend the day together after school! And if, by some FLUKE, the others can't come, then it would be just me and HIM! Which HAS happened before! So it IS possible! And that chance has been eliminated from EVER happening again because of this stupid club!

I sighed as I walked in through the big glass doors. It was air conditioned in here. But even the gentle man-made breeze didn't blow away my slight anger. Well, I was more annoyed than angry, but they're pretty much the same thing.

Fine, they're not, but still! I'm missing time with HIM because my mum persuaded me to come here. I said yes, because I have to act the big sister part. She said it was so I could try something else, but it was really because Ami goes to one of the clubs here, and my mum can't pick her up as easily as before. And since I could walk her home afterwards…

I walked over to the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me, I'm new here, I was wondering where the Performing Arts Club is?"

"Hello! Are you starting today?" The receptionist lady smiled at me. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head.

I nodded. "Yes…"

"What's your name?"

"Hinamori Amu." I looked around nervously while she searched my name and details. I noticed loads of groups of people, all playing around, singing, acting, anything.

"…12 years, Seiyo Elementary, living in the area?"

"That's me!" I smiled as she handed me a small map and pointed me in the right direction. "Thank you!" I sped off as she talked to her next client.

-

Wow, this place is big. I was wandering down the halls, looking for the theatre room, when I heard someone call my name.

"Hinamori-san!"

I turned around. And saw HIM!

"Tadase-kun!" I swear I had hearts in my eyes!

"Yo, Hinamori!"

"Amu-chan!"

"Amu-chiiii!"

"Amu…"

"K-Kukai, Nades-- Nagehiko, Yaya, Rima! Minna, what are you all doing here?" I ran to all my friends and was enveloped in a big bear hug by Kukai.

"Hinamori, it's been ages!"

"Hinamori-san, we've finally caught up with you!" Tadase slowed to a halt beside Kukai and I. He flashed me one of his prince's smiles.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't hear you all!" I smiled sheepishly, while Kukai set me down.

"Yes, you SHOULD be sorry, Amu-chii! We've been chasing after you, but you didn't hear us!" Yaya pouted.

"Amu-chan! You walk so fast! And yet so graceful… just like in Japanese dancing!" Nagehiko hugged me gently.

"Amu…" And distant Queen Rima just stood there, smiling slightly.

"What are you all doing here?" I smiled at all of them.

"But Amu-chii! Yaya and everyone is here to got to Performing Arts Club with you!!" Yaya flailed her arms around, shouting loudly. And speaking in third person.

"Yes, we're joining the same club as you, Hinamori-san," Tadase blushed slightly, looking down.

"Yup! They thought it would be unfair to have the Guardians' meetings without the Joker, so they joined the same club as you! And I came along too!" Kukai pointed his thumb towards himself, grinning like… well, grinning like Kukai.

I felt like jumping up and hugging them all at that point.

I could go to this boring club on Fridays after school, miss the Guardians' meeting AND I'd still get to spend time with my PRINCE! KYAA!

I'm so happy, but my cheeks are burning up. Because Tadase is holding MY HAND!

"Let's go inside, Hinamori-san!"

Yes, this club will not be as bad as I thought. Because I've got my prince in shining armour right here. With that princely smile.

-

To be continued…

-

-

So that's chapter 1. What did you think? By the way, this is an Amuto story. I don't support Tadamu.

Ikuto: And it's a good thing, too.

Mit-chan: You know it!

Tadase: Why can't it be Tadamu?

Mit-chan: I just explained, Kiddy King!

Tadase: Hey! Only Onii-tan is allowed to call me that!

Mit-chan: Aw, he called you Onii-tan! How sweet!

Ikuto: Yeah, but he should act his age more. But 'Onii-tan' is better than 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto'!

Jessie: Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. The First Day

Hi

Hi! So this is where we start… No, we started last chapter. I'm just talking nonsense. Hi, so sorry for the late update! My friend from Holland was visiting England last weekend (Saturday to Monday) and I haven't written ANYTHING since then. And this is the first thing and I had an idea in my head, so yeah…

By the way, the poll for this story, it's still open. I know the results (Obviously) but YOU can change them, if you haven't voted. I will say no more on the matter.

Right, and I'm just making sure you all KNOW this is NOT a Tadamu story. I fully support Amuto, so any Tadamu will not be… Um, how do I put this? Let's just agree that you all know this IS AMUTO. I put it in CAPS so you can't miss it. Hehehe… D

Anyway, on with the story!

Miki: FINALLY!

Jessie: We're all enjoying using CAPS this chapter…

Mit-chan: YEP!

Ran: GO MIKI GO!

Su: And Jessie, desu! And Mit-chan, desu!

Jessie: Thank you, Su-chan!

Mit-chan: WE DON'T OWN…

Everyone: -gasp- She's gonna say it!

Mit-chan: …JAM LAND! THAT BELONGS TO OUR HISTORY TEACHER!

Everyone: -sigh- Oh…

Jessie: We do not own Shugo Chara!

Mit-chan: ENJOY!

-

-

**)( Chapter 2 )( The First Day… )(**

-

Walking into the big room, I sighed in defeat. There was no way in HELL that I was gonna stay here. If she kept me here for more than a week, I'll confess I think Tadase was cute when he was little. Not homo-sexual cute, little-toddler cute. I'm straight, I swear. Not that it would ever happen, I'm not hanging around.

"It's too loud," I closed my eyes and groaned, still being dragged inside.

"Oh, stop moaning! You're a man, for God's sake! Just deal with it!"

"Yes. Good idea. I'll just go deal with it at HOME!" I glared at her.

"No, you have to stay! I don't want to do this on my own!"

Ugh, I hated that whinging voice of hers. It was annoying! "Utau, if you want to go and join new clubs and stuff, be prepared to do it on you own. I never asked what you were doing anyway!"

"No, you did! You asked where I was going! So I'm showing you! And you have to join too!"

"But I don't WANT to join," I looked towards the big double doors. I really wanted to be on the other side of them right now.

"Well you do now!" Utau yanked on my arm, dragging me further into the big theatre-like room. Loads of little kids were zooming round, a few groups of kids a little younger than Utau were standing at the back, talking. And there was a group of guys our age. Roughly.

"Utau, I see no one our age. No one from the age of sixteen to eighteen."

"Ikuto, you're blind. Look, over by the piano. Five guys, seventeen or something."

"Yes, acting like the little kids. Except for the zooming around part. They don't count." I scanned the area for a teacher of some kind.

"Oh, you're to serious, Ikuto! Lighten up! Have FUN!"

"I don't know you, okay?" I glared at her again.

"Mou, Ikuto! Don't be mean!" She hit my arm and continued dragging me… Somewhere.

-

**)( Amu's POV )(**

-

It turned out the room we THOUGHT was the theatre was actually a storage room. With double doors.

We'd been wandering down the halls now for at least five minutes. Yaya yawned behind us.

"When will we get there, Amu-chi?"

"When we find the room, Yaya. Please be patient," I sighed and continued scanning the doors on our left. Tadase wasn't holding my hand anymore, but he was next to me. I giggled.

"Hinamori? You okay?" Kukai put a hand to my forehead.

I blushed. "Oh! N-No! I'm fine! Really!"

"Hinamori-san?"

"T-Tadase-kun!" I turned my head towards HIM, my blush increasing. "I-I'm fine! Really, I am!" Then something caught my eye. "Hey! I think we found the theatre!"

We all ran towards the big double doors with a star on them. A plaque on one side said 'Theatre'.

"Go on, open the doors, Amu-chi!"

"Can't someone else go in first?"

"No, you found the doors, Amu-chan!"

"Don't worry Hinamori!"

"Yes, do you best, Hinamori-san!"

I blushed. "O-Okay…" I grabbed one handle and pulled the door open.

We all walked in, suddenly surrounded by the loud shouting of excited people. Most of them were kids a bit younger than us. A few were a bit older or the same age, and there was one group of five older boys.

"Wow, there's so many people. Yaya wants to go play!" Yaya waved her arms around and ran off. We all had a kind of -sweatdrop- reaction.

"Come on, let's go sign our names, Amu-chan!" Nagehiko took my hand and led me towards a table at the back of the room. I saw two familiar faces flash by, but didn't think about it. There was no way that HE would join a club like this. And SHE would need a disguise…

We all arrived at the table, which had three lists on it. One was to write your name down if you were new, in pink. Another green one was if you wanted to take part in a musical they were doing, the last was the same as the musical one, but for a reproduction.

We all wrote our names down on the first, then we discussed what we were all going to do. We all decided to do the reproduction.

"Yay! This is going to be so fun, Amu-chan!" Nagehiko smiled at me, very much like Nadeshiko. I was still trying to grasp the thought of Nadeshiko being Nagehiko. I mean, you hear your best friend's twin brother is coming to live in the area, then you find out your best friend's twin brother IS your best friend. It's slightly confusing…

"Amu…" Rima spoke up and pointed to the note on the sheet for the reproduction. "It says they will do a vote for the reproduction."

"I know, Rima. So we must all vote!" I smiled at her.

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and a lady wearing EXTREMELY colourful clothes waltzed into the room.

"Okay, everyone calm down and sit in a circle around me! If you're new, stand at the back," The lady had a big smile on her face as everyone organised themselves as she asked.

We all went and stood at the back, at the very edge of the group. Meanwhile, most of the younger kids and people our age sat in a circle around the lady. The group of older guys was among US.

"Okay. Now, has everyone put their name down for either the musical or the reproduction?" the lady asked the whole room.

An echo of 'Yes' went round the room.

"Good. Now, if you are new, and have NOT done that, please do so now. And have all the new students signed their names on the pink sheet? If you haven't, please go do that now."

About half of the new comers left to sign their names, a few rolled their eyes before they went.

When everyone had returned, the lady went to pick up all three lists. She returned, the pink sheet at the front. She then looked at one of the green sheets.

"Okay, now, if I call your name, please gather around me. If your name is not called out, go stand at the back, please," the lady stood in the middle of the circle. "Oh, and I'm Miss Parley. Pleased to meet you all!"

A long list was read out. Half of the class gathered round her. A few new comers went as well. By the time she was finished, the class was in two average sized groups. But the group around Miss Parley was slightly bigger.

"Okay, now some of you may have chosen to do BOTH the musical and the reproduction. You can't possibly do both, because practices will be at the same time as each other. So if you have chosen both, please decide on one."

About a dozen people joined us at the back.

"Good. Now, these are the groups you will be working with for the next month or so. Now, you will all get a sheet of paper. Musicals, you will get a sheet with plots for your musical. Reproductions, you will get a sheet with classical plays and stories. Everyone make a selection. The selection with the most votes will be the play you will be doing. Reproductions, you will be re-writing this play. Now, please wait while my lovely helpers, Nanako, Akane, Hikaru and Akio, hand out these sheets."

I turned to Nagehiko, a smile on my face. "We get to re-write a story!"

Yaya jumped at me. "Yaya wants to do 'Yaya's Story'!"

"Um, Yuiki-san? We need to re-write a story. Not write one."

"Oh…"

"Amu-chan, the sheet!"

I turned and found a boy, around our age, handing me a sheet. "Oh! I-I'm sorry! Thank you!"

He gave me a warm smile. "That's no problem, miss…"

"Oh, Hinamori Amu!" I blushed slightly. He was such a gentleman.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hinamori-san. I'm Hiiragizawa Akio," he gently took my free hand in his and bowed to gently touch his lips to the back of it.

-

To be continued…

-

-

He he he… I LOVE playing around with the characters…

Ikuto: Oh my GOD! What the hell are you writing, woman?! Get that creep off my girl NOW!

Mit-chan: Okay, okay… Sheesh. Calm down, Ikuto…

Ikuto: How am I supposed to calm down?! That… GUY is all over MY girl!

Amu: Whoever said I was yours?

Mit-chan: He did. And me. And we never mentioned you.

Amu: …

Jessie: Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Who's Here?

Hihi!! Mit-chan and Jessie here!

I'm SO sorry for the complete lack in updating recently! I've been busy, and then ...

Oh yeah, anyone who read 'Subject Goes Here!'... I've got some bad news. 'ff . net' removed it from the site because it violated the guidelines. It was interactive, a script and 'something about the author being a character'. My account got suspended, in a sense. I couldn't post ANYTHING. For THREE days. And then I got writers block... I'm really sorry if your idea never got put in a chapter, and I feel terrible. I really am sorry. (I wrote them an email saying that I don't approve of their guidelines. But I don't know if anyone read it, though.) Anyway, to warn you all, if you've written anything similar to 'Subject Goes Here!' (interactive, a script, blah blah blah), be aware that they MAY, and probably will eventually, remove it from the website.

Okay! So I had originally written a note on one of the old chapters for the deleted story, but I forgot it was a note while emptying out my documents, and it got deleted. And I didn't want to risk my stories getting deleted because of ONE note. So I just kind of dropped the idea. And thought I'd let you all know in this chapter. (I deleted the note yesterday. Because I wasn't concentrating.)

On a more positive note, here's chapter 3 of 'Performing Cats and Strawberries'!

Note: The story takes place after ep. 44, and Nagehiko has also returned. I'll try to include as few spoilers possible.

-

-

**)( Chapter 3 )( Who's here? )( Amu's POV )(**

-

I just kind of stared at him. I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes widened. I wanted to say something, but I had a feeling it would only come out as a pitiful squeak. Instead, I studied his features.

He had messy brown hair, similar to Kukai's, just a bit darker. His eyes were closed, but I remembered them being a dark brown, almost black. They were very gentle, too. And he was tall. Well, a bit taller than me, anyway. About the same height as Iinchou. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt (as in school shirt) with blue stripes, un-tucked, top button undone. I must admit, he was handsome.

After a while, he lifted his head. He looked into my eyes and smiled warmly. "You have beautiful eyes, Amu-chan."

I felt my blush increase. My hand was still in his, and I felt the way I had when Tadase held my hand. But this was slightly different. "I-I-I... Th-Th-Than--"

"Hinamori-san!"

I turned my head to see Tadase walking towards us. I felt Akio drop my hand and step away slightly.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Amu-chan. See you around."

"Bye..." I waved slightly as he left and continued handing out leaflets. I absent mindedly clutched mine to my chest as I remembered what had just happened.

"Hinamori-san... He didn't do anything to you... Did he?" Tadase stood next to me. He'd gotten his sheet from one of the other helpers, as had everyone else in the Guardians. Kukai too.

I shook my head, slightly dazed. "No. I'm fine, Tadase-kun!" I smiled at him and we joined the others. We all sat down and discussed what we were going to choose, and what options there were.

Nagehiko turned to me and whispered, "Amu-chan, what did Hiiragizawa-kun say to you?"

I blushed again. "N-Nothing! Just 'nice to meet you' and such!"

Nagehiko smiled. "I believe you."

Argh! I hate it when he does that! He says it in a way that clearly says he doesn't!

"Amu-chii! Tell Yaya what happened! Yaya wants to know, too!" Yaya jumped at me and flailed her arms around.

Nagehiko smiled. "Hiiragizawa-kun kissed Amu-chan..."

Both Yaya and I turned to Nagehiko. "WHAT?!"

I blushed furiously. "N-N-Nagehiko, i-it wasn't like th-that!"

Yaya blushed too. "Ah! Yaya's too young to hear this! Amu-chii's FIRST kiss!"

"Yaya, don't shout!" I blushed even more, realising Yaya was shouting at the top of her voice. Well, she shouted out 'first', but everyone's being loud anyway, so it went unnoticed.

"What happened first?" Well, mostly unnoticed.

"Amu-chii's first ki--"

"Ure sai, Yaya!" I pounced on her and covered her mouth.

"No, Yuiki-san. It was only on the hand." Nagehiko went back to the list of plays. "Ooh! Their doing 'Romeo and Juliet'! And 'Twelfth Night'! And 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'! And lots of Shakespeare works!"

Rima had said nothing the whole time. She'd just sat there, smiling every so often. And now she spoke up. "I think Akio-san will be the prince, in 'Cinderella'. If we do that one."

I let Yaya go. "Huh? 'Cinderella' is on the list?!"

Kukai nodded. "Yeah. And what was first? And the hand? What?"

Yaya jumped up. "All right! Yaya wants to do 'The Lion King'!"

We all sweat dropped.

I looked around, hoping to ask Tadase what he was going to do, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

-

**)( Tadase's POV )(**

-

I spotted him and walked over. He was doing a reproduction, too. I walked closer, hoping he wouldn't see me.

"Hiiragi--"

"Well look who it is."

I jerked round. My eyes widened at just the sound of that voice. That incredibly annoying, thieving voice! I pointed my finger straight at the owner. "T-T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"Yo, Kiddy King." Ikuto lifted a hand in greeting, smirking. I could see Utau clinging to his other arm.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what are you doing here?! You're here to steal Hinamori-san's Lock, aren't you?!" I glared at him.

"Who? Is Amu here, too?" Utau's face lit up temporarily. Then she just shrugged and said, "not that I really care. And she can't have Ikuto anyway." I saw her grip on Ikuto's arm tighten and he flinched slightly. I sweat dropped.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Tsukiyomi Ikuto? You won't be able to steal the Lock; all the Guardians are here."

"I'm not here to steal the Lock. I'm not even staying here. I just need Utau to let go of my arm so I can LEAVE!" Ikuto growled the word at Utau, hinting that she should let go.

"No way! I don't want to get stuck here on my own! And if you leave..." Utau paused. "Wait."

I looked at her quizzically. "What is it?"

Utau motioned for me to come closer. I walked forwards and she whispered in my ear, "Amu's here, isn't she?"

I nodded.

Utau pushed me away and looked at Ikuto. "Ikuto, you can go. Don't worry about me."

Ikuto stared at her. As did I.

Then I understood why she was doing this. I grinned and nodded at Ikuto.

He pulled his arm out of her vice grip easily and stepped away. "There's no catch?"

Both Utau and I crossed our arms. "Just GO!"

Ikuto sighed. "Thank God. Well, have a NICE time." Then he walked away.

Utau and I grinned at each other. "Mission accomplished!"

-

To be continued...

-

-

He he he... Can anyone guess why they got rid of him? LOL. I think it's pretty obvious, but that might be because I'm the author. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Ikuto: They got rid of me...

Mit-chan: Or did they?

Jessie: Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. The Vote

Hi people! Sorry for the late update!

As a note, I haven't reviewed much recently. If I haven't reviewed your story, when I usually do, I'm still reading it, I just haven't reviewed. I'm still reading all the stories I usually do.

Anyway, on with the story!

Ikuto: Hey! You left us all out of previous chapters!

Mit-chan: Yeah, well you never liked being here anyway, so I don't see why you're complaining.

Ikuto: I so DO like being here! -glances over at Jessie-

Mit-chan: -follows gaze- PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE! -starts hitting-

Ikuto: Ow! Hey! Ow! Stop it! Ow! Mit! Ow!

Jessie: Ah! Ikuto! -rushes over-

Mit-chan: -stops hitting- Jessie?

Jessie: Ikuto, are you okay? -helps him up-

Ikuto: No.

Mit-chan: Jessie! You're supposed to be on my side!

Jessie: We don't own Shugo Chara!

Mit-chan: Jessie! Are you listening to me?

Jessie: Enjoy!

-

-

**)( Chapter 4 )( The Vote )( Kukai's POV )(**

-

"Souma-kun!"

I turned around at the sound of my name. "Tadase?"

Tadase jogged over. "Souma-kun! Has everyone decided on the play?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Except for Yaya. She's going on about the 'Lion King' or 'Bambi'."

"They were on the list?"

I nodded again.

"Oh. Well, what did everyone else choose?"

I thought for a minute. "Hmm... Well, Nagehiko chose 'Romeo and Juliet', Rima chose 'Twelfth Night' and Amu chose 'Cinderella'."

Tadase nodded. "Good choices. Different to mine, though..."

I looked a him strangely. Which one did he choose? Whatever. "Anyway, let's go hand in our choices..." I dragged him over to the rest of the Guardians. "I found him, guys!"

Yaya jerked round. "Rima-tan says I have to choose something else! Kukai, help me!"

I sighed. "Just choose one, Yaya..."

"Fine! I'll choose the same as Amu-chii! No, actually, 'Alice in Wonderland'!"

"Speaking of which, where is Amu?" I looked around, and couldn't see the cute rosette anywhere. I-I-I mean, not that I think she's cute, or anything!

Nagehiko stepped forward. "She went looking for someone."

I nodded. "Okay."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Tadase panic a little.

-

**)( Amu's POV )(**

-

I pushed through the crowds. "I swear it was him..." I would recognise THOSE looks anywhere.

"Amu-chan?"

"H-H-Hiiragizawa-kun!" I blushed at the way he called my name. I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Please, call me Akio."

I nodded, feeling my blush increase. "O-Okay, A-Akio-kun..."

He smiled. "Why, there is no need to be so formal. Aren't we but friends?"

I blinked. I hadn't noticed it before, but his voice was so... smooth. I gulped and looked at the floor. I decided to start a conversation. "Akio, um, what play are you... doing?"

"Why, I am doing the reproduction. I chose 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. What about you?"

I blushed. "I'm doing that, too. But, um..." There was no way I was going to tell Akio that I chose 'Cinderella'. I only chose it because Rima made me. "... I still have to choose."

"Oh. Okay." I looked up and saw him smiling at me again. I looked down straight away, because my blush got redder.

"Um, Akio, I--"

"Amu?!"

I jerked around. It WAS him! "Ikuto?!"

Ikuto was on his way out of the stage door, holding it open with his hand. He was about ten feet away from us. He looked shocked, to say the least, but I'm not sure why.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?!"

"Amu, why are you talking to him?!"

"I'm Hiiragizawa Akio. Pleased to meet you." Akio held his hand out.

Ikuto glared at him, but didn't shake his hand. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

I crossed my arms. "Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

Ikuto let go of the door and walked closer. "Utau dragged me here and I just got free. What are you doing here?"

"My mum made me come."

"Oh. And..." He glanced over at Akio. "... Who's he?"

I frowned. "Ikuto! Akio just introduced himself!"

Akio stepped back a little and smiled at me. "I'd better be going. I'll leave you two to talk. Goodbye, Tsukiyomi-san. Bye, Amu-chan," he waved at us and walked away. I blushed slightly, but Ikuto hadn't even turned his head.

"Why are you blushing?"

I jumped a little. I turned to look at Ikuto again. He was glaring at me. What had I done wrong? "Shut up."

"Why did you call him by his first name? Why don't you use a honorific? When did you meet him? Amu?" Ikuto leaned down to get my attention, because I was looking at the floor.

"Ikuto, why are you asking me all these questions? Weren't you just leaving?" I glared back at him. Argh! He was so nosy!

He opened his mouth to speak. "I--"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Leave Hinamori-san alone!"

"T-Tadase-kun!" I turned to see my friends walking towards us.

"Hey, Kiddy King, is this why you tried to get rid of me?" Ikuto pointed at me.

I looked at him strangely, not sure what he was talking about. I was about to say something, when Miss Parley spoke.

"All right, Reproduction team! I've gathered in the votes now, so if you'd like to come round..."

I sighed. Time to find out which play we'll be doing.

-

-

To be continued...

-

Ikuto: -holding head- She's so violent...

Jessie: I understand, Ikuto.

Mit-chan: -growing mushrooms in a corner- ...

Amu: Hi everyone!

Mit-chan: Amu! Amu, you'll still be my friend! Right?

Amu: -sees Ikuto- Ikuto! Are you okay? -rushes over-

Mit-chan: -goes back to growing mushrooms- Nobody likes me...

Jessie: Thank you for reading and please review!


	5. The Results

Minna! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's a bit short.

Amu: Yay! Now we get to find out which play were doing! -happy-

Ikuto: You're so cute, Amu... -hugs-

Amu: Ah! Ikuto! Get off me! -hits him-

Tadase: Get away from Hinamori-san, you Thieving Cat! -protects Amu-

Akio: Amu-chan, are you okay? -hugs-

Amu: Yeah...

Ikuto: -jealous- How come you don't hit HIM? -points at Akio-

Jessie: We don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

-

-

**)( Chapter 5 )( The Results )(**

-

The group doing a reproduction gathered round Miss Parley, murmuring about the outcome. The Guardians stood together, Ikuto a little way off behind them.

"Ikuto! You didn't leave?"

Ikuto looked to his right, recognising the voice straight away. "Hi, Utau."

Utau clung onto her brother's arm. "So are you gonna stay?"

Ikuto didn't respond. Instead, he just focused intently on the scruffy haired boy a little way off from the Guardians. The boy who Amu had been talking with earlier on.

"Ikuto? What are you looking at?" Utau tugged on Ikuto's sleeve gently, but it was as if she wasn't there. She stood on her tip toes to follow his gaze, but couldn't get what he was looking at. She sighed and let her heels touch the ground. "Mou, Ikuto! Why do you always ignore me?"

"The brat had better not try anything..."

"Huh?" Utau's side bumped into Ikuto gently as someone pushed passed her. She stared up at him, confused. She wanted to know what he was looking at.

"All right, now that everyone is gathered, I'll read out the results," Miss Parley's voice rang out loudly above the murmurs of people in both the reproduction and musical group. The musical group paid no attention, though. Miss Parley brought out a sheet that looked as if it had been torn out of a notepad, which it had. She cleared her throat and read out the list, starting from the one in fifth place. "In fifth place, we have... 'Pocahontas'..."

Mutterings of disappointment could be heard, along with semi-cheers.

"... Fourth place was... 'Oliver Twist'. Third place... 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'..."

Ikuto's eyes narrowed as he saw the Akio boy sigh disappointedly.

"... Second place was... 'Alice in Wonderland'..."

Over by the Guardians, Yaya squeaked.

"... And in first place..."

Everyone doing the reproduction held their breath.

"... Is..."

Utau clung to Ikuto's arm a little bit tighter.

"... 'Sleeping Beauty'!"

-

To be continued...

-

-

So, that was the result! What did you guys think? I didn't put all the results in the story 'cause I didn't want to make it obvious. But 'Alice in Wonderland' really DID come second in the poll. By 2 votes. If you want to check out the other results, check the now closed poll on my profile. Look forward to next chapter and reactions!

Akio: So we aren't doing 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'...

Amu: There, there. It'll all be fine...

Ikuto: She doesn't even put up her 'Cool and Spicy' act!

Mit-chan: Getting jealous, are we...?

Ikuto: Ha?! No way! And when did you get here?!

Mit-chan: -blank stare- I'm the author, baka.

Jessie: Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Edits

Mit-chan and Jessie here!

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm so sorry everyone! I know I haven't been on site since… I'd actually rather not say it, but I'm SORRY! Really, I am. But now I'm back, and I WILL be updating, most certainly not as often as before though. One thing is schoolwork. But another is that I'm almost tied up in work as well, and if all goes well, I should be a published author in about… I don't know, but I'll have a finished book by… uh… next summer? At the speed I'm going, hopefully before Easter, but you never know.

But yes, I will be updating!

And, as I just said, chapter… 6 of Performing Cats and Strawberries!

Ikuto: I thought she'd fallen down a hole, or something.

Amu: MIT-CHAN! AND JESSIE TOO! YOU'RE ALIVE!

Jessie: We hope you'll accept us back into your community and we do not own Shugo Chara!

Mit-chan: It really is good to be saying this again! Enjoy!

-

-

**)( Chapter 6 )( Edits )(**

-

Amu stared at Miss Parley, wide eyed and mouth agape. She looked slowly to her friends.

"We're…" she began, but found her throat too dry to speak anything else, so just shut her mouth and continued to stare.

Tadase grinned happily. He walked over to Amu. "Isn't it great we're doing Sleeping Beauty?"

Amu looked at him, confused. Then she gasped. "You put down Sleeping Beauty!"

Kukai stepped up beside her. "And why is that so bad?"

Amu shook her head and looked at him. "Because!" she exclaimed desperately. Of course, they couldn't know that she was really remembering what Rima had said about Akio being the Prince in Cinderella. "What if they give him that part now?!"

Tadase frowned and Kukai sighed. Then Nagehiko walked up and smiled. "I think Amu-chan will make a lovely princess."

Amu shook her head. "No!" The thoughts going through her mind made her stare, almost scared, at Nagehiko.

Nagehiko chuckled inwardly. He new what Amu was thinking of, and he couldn't resist making her panic a little bit further. He decided to relieve her of her worries. "Amu-chan, there are lots of people in our group. You may not be chosen. You may not even have to act."

Amu stopped shaking her head and blushed scarlet. "I-I-I knew that! Humph!" she said, turning around and walking over to Rima.

Miss Parley called everyone to a circle then. She proceeded to extract ideas for editing the play from everyone else.

A girl about a year younger than the Guardians put her hand up. "I think we should have several princes fighting to get to the princess first!"

Miss Parley smiled. "What a wonderful idea!"

"Miss, we could set it in modern times!"

"How about having the witch be a criminal?"

"The spindle could be a hidden drug!"

"The princes could be related!"

People carried on suggesting ways to improve and edit the play. Miss Parley wrote them all down, creating a basic account of the new play.

They decided on three princes, all brothers, racing to get to the princess first, who had been poisoned by a criminal and only had a certain amount of time left before it was too late. It was set in modern times, but they would still have swords, but not prince outfits.

Miss Parley calmed everyone as they chatted eagerly. "Now, I know you all want to talk and chat and argue, but we must decide on candidates for the main roles before anything. Now, if you don't want to be a main part, simply don't put your hand up. If you do, on the other hand, want to play one of the princes, raise our hand."

Everyone looked around, no one volunteering.

Miss Parley sighed. "I suppose it will have to be the hard way, then. But, if you really don't want to play a main part, put your hand up now." A flurry of a dozen hands went up. Miss Parley took their names, then produced a small bag from somewhere. "Now, I have all your names in this bag," she said, while a chorus of groans broke out. "I will pick out four names; three boys and one girl. First come, first served."

Rima looked at Amu next to her, suddenly wondering if Amu would have the luck of the devil.

Miss Parley stuck her hand inside the bag, mixing around the names. She slowly pulled out the first bit of paper, neatly folded in half. The list of names of people was on her lap, for reference. She unfolded the paper and read out the name. "Hiiragizawa Akio," she called out, as Akio stood up. "You will be one of the princes," she said, smiling as Akio was applauded. He sat back down.

Miss Parley cleared her throat and dived in again. This time, she took the piece of paper more naturally, unfolding it with less distinction. "Hotori Tadase. Our second prince." Another round of applause as Tadase stood then sat again.

Amu looked at him, blushing. _How fitting, for him to be the prince._

Miss Parley took out another piece of paper. "Aisaka Mitsuki. Our princess."

Mitsuki stood up, quickly announcing that she had put her name down to avoid the main part. Miss Parley checked, apologised, and laid the name to one side. This time, she checked her list before calling out the name. "Our third and final prince… Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" There was a moment of silence, but Ikuto eventually stood up, a bored expression on his face.

Amu looked over at him and blushed furiously. His head turned slowly and their eyes met. He smirked. She huffed and turned to look at Rima. Ikuto sat back down.

Rima leaned forwards to talk to Amu. "Only one place left, Amu," she whispered, snickering. "Princess, Princess, Princess Amu…" she taunted, grinning mischievously as Amu glared at her, slight panic evident behind her eyes.

"Hinamori Amu! Our true princess!"

Amu's eyes snapped open and she stood up quickly. She did it in surprise, ready to argue her point, but others took it as a sign of anticipation or eagerness. Everyone applauded loudly, and Miss Parley asked the four main characters to stand up again.

Amu looked around the room, a haze clouding her vision. Akio, Tadase and Ikuto were the princes. And she was the princess. Through the blurriness, she saw Tadase and Ikuto glaring steadily at each other. Her eyes made contact with Akio's, and he smiled sheepishly, bringing a blush to the girl's face. As if a whistle had gone off, Ikuto and Tadase switched their glares to Akio.

On the floor, Rima looked up at the unlikely cast. Then, to herself more than anyone else, she whispered, "The luck of the devil, indeed…"

-

To be continued…

-

-

-Sigh- I really am sorry! I hope you'll forgive me! I promise, next time I have to suddenly leave the fanfiction corner for a while, I leave a warning! I really am so, so, so, SO sorry!

Ikuto: She should be. I was stuck in her head with nothing to do for t—

Mit-chan: -clamps hand over Ikuto's mouth- No need to say anything, my dearest!

Akio: I am honoured to be a prince for Amu-chan.

Ikuto: -glares- She isn't YOUR princess…

Tadase: Or yours, Tsukiyomi!

Amu: I'm not ANYONES! I'll go with Nagehiko!

Ikuto and Tadase: NO!

Akio: And who might this Nagehiko be?

Amu: -blushes- Uh… uh… well, you see… uh…

Jessie: Thank you for reading!

Mit-chan: Please review if you'll forgive us!


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys, Mit-chan and Jessie here!

Right, so you'll notcie I rarely review anymore. Well. I have a perfectly valid reason. My mum (ARGH!!!!!) crashed my computer. So now, my internet browser (I use firefox) will only open if there is nothing else running at the same time. AND if I want to open another window from firefox, the same rule applies, meaning I can't have anything else running. That includes Firefox. So. IT DOESN'T FRICKING WORK!!!! If I want to review a story, I need to find a way to CLOSE (as in, not have it running AT ALL, not even in the little bar at the bottom) Firefox and THEN open the review box from the internet from the Firefox browser which is now closed. Hmm. How do I achieve this?

ARGH! I swear my mum will NEVER touch my computer again. Especially seeing as she deleted half the files on my computer just because I hadn't moved them yet. I feel like crying. She killed my computer… TT^TT

Right, so now that I've gotten over my mum KILLING my computer (Jessie: She really hasn't yet)(Ikuto: No, I don't think she has)(Heric: She's so _loud_)(Kyo: Ugh, just shut UP!) I'm gonna go and throw a hissy fit.

(Ikuto: I wanna see that!

Jessie: She won't, I'm sure.

Kyo: Oh, I hope she does.

Heric: She won't.)

Not really.

(Ikuto and Kyo: Dammit.

Heric: -smirk-

Jessie: -sigh-)

By the way, my computer's been like this for a while, and I don't know how long it will be like this. If anyone has ever experienced this before, could you please review this "chapter" (or rather author's note) or pm with any help or tips you might have? Please? I would be so grateful! (By the way, I have an Acer pc, with windows home vista)

Anyway, basically, I'm sorry that I haven't reviewed recently and I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently, and I'm really sorry for anything else I did! I feel really bad! But summer is on the way (Jessie: One week!) and if I don't run away from home for a week, I'll have six weeks of writing my book (Jessie: About halfway through so far, but if we have no school to distract us, we can get about 10 pages done in one day and we've already done about 150 something! ^.^) which I WILL finish, and then fanfiction between the lines! By the way, I strongly recommend reading _The Host_by Stephenie Meyer if you haven't already. It's an awsome book!

Oh, and unless I go on holiday (I called it running away because I WON'T go with my family. I need to get away for a week or something; it's so stressful I'm making myself ill. I hope not) I'm still beta-ing. So yeah.

Anyway, that's it, and hope to hear from everyone soon! And I really am sorry! And I love you all very much! And I'm really really REALLY sorry!

~Huggles~

Jessie and Mit-chan007


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE again

Hi guys! Mit and Jessie here! Right, so I'm going to be working on a new story, which is going to be a crossover. It's for Avatar/Predator, and I'm going to work really hard on it! I'm also still working on Promise (slowly, slowly...) and my book. Then I've got WAY too much art to do for school. So I'm putting the following stories on hold for the time being, until I've got some form of time or a spare moment when I can update:

Kicking Stones

Performing Cats and Strawberries

X Charas

I don't know when I'll next update for Promise. Hopefully sometime before school starts. But I honestly don't know.

If any of the above get updated randomly because I have a bit of time, It's most likely to be Promise or Kicking Stones.

But yeah. I haven't forgotten about my stories, it's just that Shugo Chara! has gone really bad, and it's kind of demotivating, you know? And Kicking Stones is still there, but I'm just really distracted. I need to get into the right kind of mood to write Kicking Stones, because it's different to most of my other stories. Although, I get the feeling this new crossover will be sort of the same... (Not that that's a bad thing!)

But yeah. Just letting you all know. Keep smiling guys!

Mit-chan007 :3


End file.
